


Betrothed

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, M/M, Modern Royalty, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a Tumblr Prompt.</p>
<p>In one month he would marry a total stranger. </p>
<p> His betrothed, the word sat on his tongue like a weight, was a useless Prince whom Hannibal learned was seven years his junior and named Wilhelm. </p>
<p> His mother spoke of his intended with such reverence he almost asked if she herself wanted to marry him: Wilhelm was sweet, kind, he loved animals and was so shy that it was difficult to get him to make eye contact with strangers. </p>
<p> Hannibal was horrified. His husband was a useless bore who would rather roll around with a dog than have a decent conversation? Why would they do this to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrothed

Hannibal is angrier than he’s ever been in his entire life. 

He’s driving away from his parents’ home, the anger still a palpable thing in his veins as he remembers yelling back to his father for the first time in his entire life. 

But no matter his anger, they shoved the contract in his face and spoke of honor when they had been controlling his future since the day he’d been born. 

In one month he would marry a total stranger. 

His betrothed, the word sat on his tongue like a weight, was a useless Prince whom Hannibal learned was seven years his junior and named Wilhelm. 

His mother spoke of his intended with such reverence he almost asked if she herself wanted to marry him: Wilhelm was sweet, kind, he loved animals and was so shy that it was difficult to get him to make eye contact with strangers. 

Hannibal was horrified. His husband was a useless bore who would rather roll around with a dog than have a decent conversation? Why would they do this to him? 

So caught up was he that driving his motorcycle was almost an afterthought and when he swerved to miss hitting the man surrounded by dogs on leashes, he fell, landing on his side as the bike landed against a parked car. 

"OH MY GOD!“

The excited voice made Hannibal blink up, barely able to see but when things came into focus he saw what was possibly the most beautiful human being he had ever seen in his entire life. 

The man, yelling orders to the four dogs he was dragging, knelt down at his side and took Hannibal’s hand, "I’m calling an ambulance, just lie still." 

Hannibal stared, his head aching as he spoke, "Jūs esate gražiausia, ką aš kada nors matė.” (You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen)

The beauty spoke into the phone, looking quite concerned as onlookers stared at the two of them. 

When the ambulance arrived, taking off his helmet and checking his injuries, his beauty called out, “I’ll meet you there, I promise!” as the doors closed behind him. 

Hannibal raised his hand out to him and moaned, his eyes getting heavy as he moaned, “Grozis,” as everything faded to black. (Beauty)

When he woke it was to the sound of his parents arguing. 

“I told you it would kill him! You let him have that death machine and…”

Hannibal blinked open his eyes, “No one let me have anything, Mama.”

His mother hugged him and Hannibal groaned, just as his father said, “And the ambulance driver says the imbecile who caused this fled? I should hunt him down!”

Hannibal shook his head, “He could not,” he winced, “The dogs could not ride with me, he…there were dogs.”

His parents exchanged looks and he sighed as his mother spoke, kissing his cheek, “We will return this evening, darling, you know this is crushing poor Mischa she heard of your accident and we would not allow her to come.”

Hannibal tried to sit up, “I could call her, let her know I,” as the nurse came knocking, “I apologize, but he must rest.”

His mother kissed his cheek and they left, Hannibal sighing as she wiped her eyes. 

“We will return,” she promised. 

The nurse checked him out, taking vitals and giving more pain medication. He was smiling, pain free, when the door opened again. 

“Can he have visitors?”

Hannibal turned towards the voice and sighed, “Grozis,” as his beauty came into view. 

He heard the nurse and his beauty talking before the nurse left, a hand taking his as the beauty spoke, “God, I am so sorry. Oh, you probably don’t understand me,” beauty spoke, blushing. 

Hannibal smiled, “I understand you, Grozis, perfectly.”

“Grozees? That’s not,” his blush was beautiful, as was the way he seemed determined not to meet Hannibal’s eyes but could not stop doing so anyway, “You speak English.”

“Yes.”

Will said, his blush deepening, “My name is Will.”

Hannibal attempted to kiss his hand, only able to move it against his cheek. “Beautiful Will.”

Hannibal loved seeing Will, what a beautiful name, struggling not to smile, “I’m not…thank you, but I’m not.“

Hannibal smiled at him, his eyes heavy, “You are very beautiful, your discomfort cannot change that.”

Will laughed, “Are you always so forward with people you barely know?”

Hannibal’ sighed, attempting to move but Will stopped him. "Don’t move it’ll only make it worse, they said you only got bruised up I…”

Hannibal took the hand he still held and squeezed it. “I am, rarely forward, I…cannot stop myself, Will. ”

Will smiled, ducking his head, “So I am special then?”

Hannibal nodded weakly, “Very, Grozis. You are…very.”

Will blushed as he said, “They said your name is Hannibal.”

Hannibal frowned. “They who?”

Will laughed, “The nurses station, I…they weren’t gonna let me in I said I needed to apologize.”

Hannibal felt his eyes drifting closed as he sighed, “No need, Grozis, it was…the fault…mine.”

Will squeezed his hand again and said, “I go to the park on Western walking dogs sometimes, I hope I see you there.”

Hannibal’s last waking thought was of seeing Will in the sun smiling, the park around him. 

When he woke at first Hannibal thought that the visit from his Beauty could possibly be a dream though the note left at his bedside confirmed that not to be true. 

I hope to see you at the park.

Will

Hannibal wrecked his brain to recall the conversation he’d shared with Will unable to exactly remember what park he could’ve been referring to. 

His thoughts were interrupted with the arrival of his parents, standing in the doorway. Hannibal recalled his earlier anger but allowed their help, taking the note and turning it over as he was wheeled out of the hospital. 

I knew you’d forget. 

The park on Western.

He smiled knowing that he’d be trying to find when Will would be at the park, the chase making him quite eager for the days ahead. 

“I take it you are still stubbornly angry over your betrothal?” His mother asked. 

Hannibal said nothing, frowning once more as they helped him into the car. 

His father got in after them, signaling to the driver as they pulled away.

“The smile perplexes me, though,” his father noted, eyeing him.

Hannibal said, "I have met someone of interest.”

His mother frowned, reaching out to touch him only to have Hannibal pull away. 

“Define interest?”

Hannibal stared out the window and sighed, the thought of Will making him laugh.

“Worried, Mother?”

His parents both shared a look. “Hannibal, you are to be married within the month.”

Hannibal frowned, “I never agreed to this, it should be null and void.”

His mother said, “You are a Count of the house of Lecter, Wilhelm is quite the catch and the match…”

He did not listen, closing his eyes against the onslaught of his mother’s ranting. His thoughts were of Will, his sweet smile and pink cheeks as Hannibal stared.

“Hannibal? HANNIBAL!”

Hannibal glared, “What do you need of me, now?”

His father said, “This, this…person, they have your interest piqued that much?”

He looked out the window, “Does it matter?”

“If you truly believe this person to be worth breaking the betrothal for, and can be sure they feel the same before Wilhelm’s arrival, I will speak with his father,” his father said, looking sincere.

Hannibal nodded, “I…I barely know him.”

“Then get to know him, darling,” his mother said, “I know that this is…your happiness is worth more than our honor.”

Hannibal put his hand over his mother’s and squeezed, feeling emotion swell over him at his parents’ trust. He truly only ever cared for his family, being angry with them was a hardship he did not need in his life.

He thought of Will, beautiful Will, and thought quite possibly he might need a bit more.

 

He saw Will for the first time at the park nearly three days later, sitting on a bench with three dogs sitting patiently at his feet.

“You are a hard man to find,” he said, Will looking up and smiling at his arrival.

“I was thinking you might not want to find me,” Will confessed, “It’s been a few days, I was…thinking you thought I was more trouble than I’m worth.”

Hannibal sat down beside him, leaning down to pet one of the dogs at Will’s side.

“No, I was…recuperating, my mother is very attentive when she wants to be.”

Will frowned, “I still feel terrible about that, it…god, you could’ve died.”

Hannibal shook his head, “I wore a helmet so the injuries were mostly to my side and back. It was my own carelessness, not any fault of yours.”

Will smiled sadly, “I just…I’m glad you’re okay.”

Hannibal leaned down to touch another of the dogs, the animal licking his hand as he smiled at Will. “As am I, the moment I saw you I knew there was nothing more I wanted than an opportunity to know you.”

Will blushed, looking away, “I…I’m really not all that special.”

Hannibal took his hand, surprising Will as he kissed it, “I do not believe that, you must have a warm heart and endless patience to take care of these animals.”

Will bit his lip before he said, “I just like dogs, I…it’s been a long time since I could just be myself.”

Hannibal did not let go of his hand as he said, “I understand completely, there are some days that I feel locked in myself.”

Will took his hand away, “I…I shouldn’t let myself get attached to you.”

Hannibal frowned. “Why?”

Will sighed, “I…there are some things that I can’t…”

Hannibal attempted to take his hand again and Will moved away, standing, “I shouldn’t have come here, I…”

Hannibal stood and tried to take his hand again, “Will, please, just…let me speak.”

Will sighed, not meeting his eyes. “Fine.”

“If I am being too forward, I apologize. I will refrain from attempting to touch you or ask questions you do not know how to answer, but please do not leave.”

Will looked up, looking uncertain. “I have to get the dogs back to their owners soon.”

Hannibal smiled, “Give me an hour.”

Will smiled, “Okay.”

Their shared park visits became an addiction that Hannibal knew he would have trouble letting go of, the more time they spent together the more he wanted to know Will in every way. They shared phone calls when they were not seeing each other, often falling asleep with their phones in hand. His beauty was perfection, every smile Hannibal earned felt like nourishment to every part of his being, he longed to see Will every morning as he woke and every night as he went to sleep.

Will continued to be evasive about anything other than his likes and dislikes, two weeks after their meeting he gave nothing but his first name though they had seen each other several times over such a short period.

The third week began with his mother calling early Monday morning to ask after his “special someone.” Hannibal is evasive, telling her that he is trying not to scare him away but they are growing closer.

“Hannibal…”

He sighed, rubbing his temple, “Mother, please, just…give me time.”

“Wilhelm will be arriving in two weeks time, you have found a fascination with someone but fascination does not equal long lasting love.”

He hung up with her shortly after, her words echoing in his mind as he tried not to worry over Will’s evasiveness. Will went to the park on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays so today he would give more of himself and ask the same of his beauty.

Will had just one dog, his own pet Winston, at his side when he arrived. Hannibal watched his beauty’s face light up at the sight of him, his eyes never leaving Hannibal’s own so easily now compared to their earlier encounters.

“I missed you,” Will confessed, blushing as he smiled.

Hannibal took his hand and Will shivered at his touch, “I find I can no longer hold myself back, even for your sake, grozis.”

Will squeezed his hand, “I…I’m not beautiful.”

“Yes, you are, Will. Please, I…I’ve been aching for more than just these brief encounters and I…please, I must confess something.”

Will frowned, “What?”

“I am more than I have let on, I know I spoke of my studies as a doctor that did not come to pass and my family duties.”

Will nodded, “Yeah, you…”

“I must confess there is more to my family than I let on.”

Will tensed in his hold, taking his hand back. “What do you mean?”

Hannibal was about to speak when Will’s cell rang, disrupting them both. “Your phone?”

Will pulled it out of his jeans, holding up his hand, “Just a minute,” as he answered, “Hello?” his face paled, “Grandmother, hello. Yes. I…yes. I…okay. I…” he looked at Hannibal sadly, “I can be there within a few hours. Yes. See you soon.”

He hung up and sighed loudly, his shoulders slumping.

“Will?”

Will smiled at him, reaching out to touch Hannibal’s face, “I have to go visit my family for a few days, I…my father is sick.”

Hannibal frowned “I am sorry. Is there anything I can do?”

Will shook his head, “No, I just…I’m gonna miss you.”

Hannibal leaned in to his hand, “And I you.”

Will kissed him, the surprise making him not return the kiss until Will started to pull away. “I’ll see you in a few days. I promise I’ll call and let you know everything is okay.”

Hannibal’s throat closed with emotion as he nodded, watching Will walk away with Winston at his heels.

The week following was torture, Hannibal waited for Will to call and got no response, even when he called him, despite leaving numerous messages. He could tell that it was taking a toll on him especially when his little sister commented, “You look sad.”

He smiled, petting her head. “I am fine, Mischa, just tired.”

She hugged him tightly and leaned up to kiss his cheek. “It’s okay, Hanni, it’s okay to be sad.”

Hannibal smiled and hugged her again, “I can never be sad with you around, little one.”

His mother commented on his lack of enthusiasm, talk of his “special someone” ceased after she noticed the look in his eyes at the mention.

“Wilhelm called and asked after you last evening,” she said, making him glare, “I told him that you were feeling uncertain about your pairing and he seemed…relieved.”

Hannibal frowned, “Why would he be relieved? This dirty prince?”

She shook her head, “He said that he had not known of the betrothal until just recently and…had a “special someone” of his own.”

Hannibal sighed, “I see.”

His father handed Hannibal a drink, “We thought you would be pleased.”

“My special someone has gone away, I am quite lonely with want of him.”

His mother smiled, “You are in love, son, I can see it in your eyes.”

Hannibal said nothing, downing his drink once more and trying not to feel bitterness fill him at the thought that Will had given up on them so easily. That evening he went home and tried Will’s cell phone once more, expecting no response but surprisingly Will answered.

“Hannibal.”

Hannibal swallowed before he breathed, “Your voice is that of a ghost, Will, I had thought you were sick of me.”

Will said, his voice sounding strained, “Never.”

“How is your father?”

Will sighed, “He is dying.”

Hannibal felt his chest ache at the words, “I am so sorry. I wish I could be there to grieve with you.”

Will said nothing, sounding as if breathing was hard for him.

“I understand why you did not answer my calls now, I apologize for…”

“I can’t see you anymore,” Will said quickly, cutting off his words and sticking a dagger in his heart with the declaration.

“I…I do not understand.”

Will whispered, “I just can’t. I…I’m sorry. I can’t.”

Hannibal felt tears in his eyes, “Explain to me why, Will.”

Will swallowed back a noise that could have been a sob or a laugh, “I can’t. I’m sorry, I…goodbye.”

He hung up and when Hannibal attempted to call back he got no response, throwing his phone against the wall in anger. He drank himself to oblivion that night, the remainder of the week spent in a haze of alcohol and tears for someone who obviously did not feel the same level of affection for him than he had hoped.

His father came over the following week, three days before his future husband was supposed to arrive and forced Hannibal to bathe and eat something, asking nothing of his behavior or his state of distress.

Hannibal came out of the bathroom after showering, wearing a robe and sitting on his couch before he spoke, “The other man in my life is no longer a concern.”

He could see the undisclosed joy in his father’s eyes but his words were sympathetic, “I am sorry, son.”

Hannibal nodded, “I will be presentable and ready to meet my betrothed at his arrival.”

“Wilhelm is coming on Saturday.”

Hannibal said, “He will be meeting at the estate?”

His father nodded, “Yes.”

“I will stay with you, mother, and Mischa until then, so my sadness can no longer overwhelm me.”

A pat on his back, and his father’s obligatory, “That sounds like a good plan, though I am quite sorry for your…lost love.”

Hannibal said nothing, and left with his father to stay with his parents at their estate far from his own townhouse in the city. He spent the next three days spending time with his family, his sister in particular who seemed overjoyed at the prospect of him marrying royalty.

“Do you think he has a crown?” she asked, for what was one of many times since his arrival.

“Mischa, love, you’ve spoken of this to me before. I do not know. Wilhelm is a prince of a tiny province, not of a country, the title is almost obligatory I believe.”

She frowned, “Do you think he could buy me a crown?”

Hannibal smiled, patting her head. “I will buy you one, though I am sure you already have several.”

She hugged him, “I hope he makes you happy, Hanni.”

Hannibal felt a pang in his chest at her words, remembering Will and his abandonment with no explanation.

“As do I, little one.”

The morning of his betrothal’s arrival, he was out riding when he saw someone on their property. He rode ahead, the man on a horse not dissimilar to his own. When he got closer, he stopped, his eyes wide as the man turned.

“Will.”

Will looked horrible, his eyes were red and he had bags under them from lack of sleep.

“I…what are you doing here?” Will asked, his voice thick as he spoke.

“I would ask the same of you.”

Will looked away, “I…my grandmother brought me to meet someone.”

Hannibal glared, “I see. Is there a reason you are…”

“I have to go,” Will said, suddenly taking off as Hannibal felt anger overwhelm him.

How dare Will look like he was the one who had been wronged and then run from him? Hannibal took off in a run with his horse, Meile, easily catching up and jumping down to block Will’s path.

“You will speak to me, Will, I will…”

“I CAN’T! I just…I don’t know why you’re here, but I can’t talk to you today or ever again.”

Hannibal’s chest heaved with emotion as he said, “I am glad to know of your cowardice now instead of later, Will, it will have saved me more heartache in the future.”

Will’s lip trembled as he said nothing, directing the horse to move as he whistled and rode off without a word.

Hannibal fell to his knees, bitter tears at the corner of his eyes as he let himself grieve.

Will was gone, he had to put him out of his life. His betrothed was the future of his romantic life, he had to respect him and think of no other.

When he got back to the house, there were several cars in the drive and he stomped in towards his mother, who said, “You look awful, Hannibal, what’s…?”

“Why are those cars here?”

She smiled. “Your betrothed has arrived early, as does his entourage.”

He frowned, “I saw…mother, I…”

She took his hand, “We will speak of it later, dear, come, you need to meet.”

He took a deep breath and nodded, letting his mother direct him towards their parlor.

“Hannibal has arrived, he…”

Suddenly someone who had been sitting turned, and he saw Will who seemed just as surprised as Hannibal himself. “Hannibal? You…”

Hannibal glared, “Why are you in my home? You…”

“Hannibal, this is Prince Wilhelm Graham, your betrothed.”

Hannibal nearly buckled under his mother’s announcement, Will and he staring at each other with wide eyes. “He is my betrothed.”

His father laughed, “Yes, son, what’s…?”

Will came to him then, crushing his mouth to Hannibal’s own as they shared their first kiss. Hannibal sighed into the touch, grabbing onto him so tightly he was sure that Will would have bruises after. When they parted for breath, foreheads touching, he smiled at the tears on Will’s cheeks.

“My beauty,” he whispered.

Will kissed him again, “I…god, I was…it’s you, it’s you, I…”

They shared another kiss, Hannibal knowing their families were probably quite perplexed at the display of affection from two people who should be strangers.

“This is your beloved?” his mother said suddenly, making him look towards her as Will still held onto him.

“Yes, I…I believe you have made quite a match.”

Will laughed against his neck and Hannibal turned towards the voice of an older woman who said, “Indeed. Now, let us talk of the wedding.”

Hannibal settled down onto the touch with Will at his side, his beloved’s closeness making him more content than anything ever had before. He heard nothing but the sound of Will’s breathing and felt nothing but his mouth against his neck as he spoke, “I love you.”

 

Hannibal closed his eyes, sighing, “I love you too, beloved. I apologize for…”

Will shook his head, “You were right, I was…being a coward. I should’ve just told you and we would ‘ve settled everything sooner.”

“I could have done the same, Wilhelm.”

Will frowned, “I hate that name.”

Hannibal kissed him again, Will’s hands around his neck as he whispered, “I love every part you, Will, and will continue for the rest of our lives.”

Will smiled against his lips, “Yes, I want to…god, I want to.”

They were married less than a month later, a large ceremony in the province where Will’s grandmother was Queen. His father passed away a week after they were wed, and Hannibal attended at his side never letting go of Will’s hand as he said goodbye to his father.

Will’s Grandmother passed away a few years after, Will taking over her duties as King and they spent their days ruling over a small province in the West.

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
